


Life Goes On – And Takes Unexpected Turns

by ufp13



Series: Life Goes On [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara contemplates past and future relationships as Grissom and Catherine are about to return to the lab for a case. A few things have changed since they all met last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On – And Takes Unexpected Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> My eternal thanks go to Sira for creating this AU for me and putting up with me and my shipping preferences. Thank you for letting me play in the sandbox, too. *HUGS TIGHT*

As she closed the door of her car and made her way to the entrance of the lab, she spotted them. It had been a long time since she had met him in person. When the team had been informed that Grissom and Catherine would be brought in to work the case with them, she had been flooded with conflicting emotions. On one hand, she was looking forward to meeting her former colleagues and friends again; on the other hand, she was dreading facing her former lover and his new girlfriend. While Grissom tended to get along with former lovers, didn’t harbour any bad feelings, always ended relationships on friendly terms, things might get awkward, given the constellation of old and new partners.

As far as she knew, nobody else around the crime lab or LVPD was aware of the new relationship status of the two former graveshift supervisors. Her own new partner certainly wasn’t.

This morning after shift, he had sat at the bar in her kitchen, swirling the ice cubes around the glass and tapping his foot among other clear signs of nervousness.

 

_Putting her hand on his, setting the glass on the counter, she tried to calm him down._

_“Hey, what’s going on?”_

_“Nothing,” he attempted to be evasive._

_“Greg.”_

_He sighed. “It’s Grissom.”_

_“What about him?”_

_He gave her a look that said “Do you really have to ask?”_

_After a moment, it dawned on her. “You’re worried about us? Him and me? You and him?”_

_“Something like that, yeah. What if he doesn’t approve?”_

_“Stop it.” She kissed him. “He’s just a friend, just like Nick or Morgan. He has no claim on me. It’s been quite a while since we broke up.”_

_“I know, but he’ll never be just a friend. He’s… Grissom.”_

_Sara laughed. She knew what he meant. Their whole team – the one from when she had first started working in Vegas – had a special relationship with Grissom. Especially the younger members of the team looked up to him, admired him, some pretty much worshipped him. They all had sought his approval, and in a way, still did. Old habits died hard. She knew that Greg had nothing to worry about, though. Not only did Grissom speak fondly of the younger man, he also had entered a relationship that would raise a few eyebrows or at least a few questions if – or rather when – it became public knowledge, not because he had become involved with a much younger woman, not because she was just a pretty face, but because of the history the couple shared. Greg himself would very likely crack a joke or two about it having taken them a long time to make up their minds. However, she had promised Grissom to keep this development to herself. Neither he nor Catherine had asked her to, but she didn’t think it was her place to break the news. Which meant she had to think of a different way, a different argument to reassure her boyfriend._

_“Not funny,” he complained, clearly irritated, when she kept giggling._

_“Sorry.” Taking a deep breath, she suppressed further laughter. “Honestly, babe, don’t worry. Grissom likes you. He wants me to be happy, and you make me happy.” She initiated another kiss, the one deeper and longer than the earlier one._

 

The distraction had worked, at least until he had left earlier to run an errand before heading to work. Before she had gotten into the car to drive to the lab herself, she had texted him, telling him to calm down, that she loved him and would see him soon.

Observing her former lover and his new partner, she knew for sure that Greg had nothing to worry about at all. It was obvious that Grissom had found happiness again. Love shone from his eyes. She could still remember him looking at her that way when they had first started dating.

Sighing, she tried to shake off the memory – it was water under the bridge – and walked over to them. If they entered like this – holding hands, his expression screaming adoration – their secret would be out within seconds. Probably not what they wanted to happen.

Taking a deep breath, she announced her presence to them.

= End =


End file.
